yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Yang
Yang is one of the central characters of Yin Yang Yo!. Overview Appearance Yang is a blue rabbit. He has purple eyes. He usually wears his training vest. Instead of pants, he wears an undercarrige. Personality Yang is a naive, yet hyperactive and occasionally violent rabbit. Despite not showing it, he really cares about Yin and Master Yo. He enjoys video games, smashing stuff, motor cyles and telling jokes. He became a nicer a person in the current season due to the events in the episode "Deja Foo", where Yin and Master Yo were killed in an alternate reality due to his mean actions. In "Doomed to Repeat It", he says that he does learn stuff, but he doesn't want Master Yo to know that, so that he could get away with more. Actually if he is willing to think, he is able to escape traps/situations more often (unless he wanted to be trapped/captured just so he could fight some more). This is shown in episodes "Brain Drain" and "Stuck". He can also dogde things without trying or thinking. He has also shown that he can put things together easily, sometimes even before Yin, as seen in the episode "Who Knows What Evil Lurks" when he knew that there was a Night Master spy. Although not as intelligent as Yin, he is also very intelligent as well. He also has a keen sense for telling when people are evil. In the episode "Touchy Feelings", it was shown that Yang keeps his true feelings underneath all his other emotions (his biggest emotion being love). He is also very clever when he wants to be, as seen in the episode "Inconvenient Tooth" when he outsmarts Carl using deception. Sometimes, instead of just leaping into action without thinking, he will think about what would be the best thing to use against an enemy, as seen in the episode "Yin-Credible". He is also very good at making up plans. He is also a very good drummer. Catchphrases Yang has a lot of catchphrases. His most common ones are "Ah, Pellets!", "Pellets", "This sucks!", and "Hippity hop me hard!". In the episode "Shopping Sprawl", he also says "Curse you, Math" and "Thank you, Math". Also one of his most used battle cries is "Chee Hoo Waa!". He, Master Yo, and Yin have a battle cry they say together; it is "Yin, Yang, Yo! Let's go!". History Yang is training to master the Martial Arts side Woo Foo to defeat all opponents who challenge him and to hit stuff. Yang and his sister, Yin, train under Master Yo to master Woo Foo and assure to the world that it is not foolish. He is currently at the first level of Woo Foo. In "Deja Foo", Yang decided develop his kindness and begin a secret quest to collect and dispose. His latest history is of writing the story of "Super Yangy" at age 4. Relationships * Yin - Yang has a rivalry with his sister. However, when each other's lives are threatened, the two risk their live to protect each other. Yang loves his sister very much. * Master Yo - Yang seems to be the most stressful to Yo. However, Yang and Yo often work togethor and share the same theories on Yin's conflicts. Yang thinks of Yo as a father-figure;Yang always comes to him for advice. * Lina - Yang has eternal love for Lena, who secretly shares the same feelings for him. In "Gone-A-Fowl", the two confess their feelings for each other and begin their relationship. * Coop - Yang often exploits Coop's affection for Yin to humiliate her. Yang often explains to Coop Yin's reactions towards Coop's affection. Yet, Yang doesn't consider Coop as a friend. Coop on the other hand considers Yang as a friend. * Roger Jr. - Roger Jr. was Yang's eternal rival until it was revealed he longed to be Yang's friend. Eventually the two became friends. * Dave - Yang often belittles Dave, though they are friends, until discovering his will of the warrior. After which, Yang was to treat him with more respect but has yet to live up to his promise. * Smoke - Yang had persued a relationship with Smoke until discovering she was exploiting him so that he could become her Forever Friend. After which, Yang breaks up with her after imprisoning her in her own Prison Prism. She reappears in the episode "League of Evil". Abilities Yang is currently a level one Woo Foo Warrior. His main weapon is a magical bamboo sword. The sword can transform into a boomerang ("Yang-a-Rang"), a bo staff (Bamboo Staff) and a pair of nunchucks ("Foo Chucks"). He focuses on Martial Arts powers and can he perform various attacks ("Paws of Pain", "Foonado", etc). In the episode "Night Fall", Yang shows that he is also able to use Yang-Cinerate. As the series progresses, instead of using only using the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo, he has been using the Mystic side of Woo Foo more often. Weaponry * Bamboo Weaponry - Yang carries a large variety of bamboo weaponry such as "Foo Chucks", staff, throwing knives and, most well known, Bamboo Sword and Yang-a-Rang. Martial Arts Techniques * Foonado - Yang rapidly spins in a cycle, creating a tornado that he can either carry with him in it or throw. It's alternate name is "Tatsumaki Foo/Tornado Foo" (Japanese). * Reverse Foonado - A variation of "Foonado" in which Yang spins in reverse, creating a reverse tornado with the added ability to douse fires. * Paws of Power - Yang expands his fists, doubling his strength. Yang's version is called "Paws of Pain". It's alternate names are "Handō ofū Pain/Hand of Pain" (Japanese) and "Paws of Love" (by Yin). * Power Punch - It's alternate name is "Power Panchi" (Japanese). * Fists of Fire - It's alternate name is "Handō Ofū Fire/Hand of Fire" (Japanese). * Fire Fists - It's alternate name is "Handō ofū Fire/Hand of Fire" (Japanese). * Unnamed Blue Fire Fists - Yang ignites his fists with blue fire in the episode "Control Issues". The beginning of the name of this technique is "Fire Fil-", but the complete name is yet to be revealed. * Unnamed Woo Foo Energy Fist - Yang uses his Woo Foo energy to empower his fist in the episode "Doomed to Repeat It. * Power Paws - A fusion of Power Punch and Paws of Power that is seen in the episode "The Gig Is Up". Yang expands his fists even bigger than his Paws of Power and smashes his opponent to the ground. Mystic Techniques * Woo Foo Aura - Yang forms a giant, energy-based aura in the form of a giant blue rabbit around himself, carrying the features of advanced strength, speed, agility, etc. * Yang-Cinerate - His version of "Yin-Cinerate" in which Yang takes a medatative stance, releasing a massive burst of fire around him. It's alternate name is "Yang Fire" (Japanese). * Yangfoomation - Yang transforms the blade of the "Bamboo Sword" into projectiles items. He has turned the blade into bananas, a pineapple, and a sink. He can also tansform the entire sword, as seen in the episode "Moon Over My Yinnie", when he transformed it into a missle-firing gun. This is a variation of "Transfoomate". It was renamed "Yangfoomate" as of "Moon Over My Yinny". * Energy Rays - Yang is seen using an energy ray in "The Manotaur". However, it's element and name is yet to be revealed. * Foo-Plicate - Yin and Yang use the Fooplication charm to make copies of themselves. * Levitation - Yang uses this power to levitate himself and other objects. Combination Techniques * Fire-Nado - Yin ignites the "Foonado" that she and Yang throw at the target. A variant use involves Yin and Yang joining hands in a gun sign, firing a beam of fire. It's alternate names are "Tastsumaki Fire/Tornado Fire" (Japanese) and "Doublū Fire/Double Fire" (Variation/Japanese). * Cheese Chedder-Titanium Hit - Yin tranfers "Transfoomate" to the "Cheese Gun", changing the target into titanium. * Fists of Yin-Cineration - While combining their "Woo Foo Auras", Yin and Yang empower and ignite their fists before manipulating the aura to deliver a combo of poweful punches. Other Techniques * Feet of Fury - Yang falls to the ground while delivering multiple rapid foot stamps. * Man Smash - Yang falls head-first onto the target. This technique belongs to the comic book hero U-Dude. * Yangst Darts - Yang, as Yangst, is eqipped with explosive Y-shaped darts. Powers * Telekinesis - Yang, when momentarily separated from his body, uses his brain to levitate objects. This could just be him using the Woo Foo move, Levitation. He also uses this power to control people, as seen when he turned that boy around in the episode Brain Drain. * Superspeed - Yang runs at a very high speed that sometimes just leaves a stream blue. He also uses his swords to move at high speeds as well. * Super Strength - Yang lifts very heavy objects with ease. He also uses this to send pain to his enemies with a single punch or kick. * Super Jumping - Yang jumps very high to get to some places that are to high for him. Yang sometimes jumps high before using the Woo Foo move, Levitation. * Agility, Flexibility, and Durability - Yang can dodge things easily, and he is very flexible. He also has a very high healing factor. Forms Super Yangy - In "Wubble in Paradise", it is revealed that when Yang was younger he wrote a book where he was a hero Super Yangy. As Super Yangy, Yang is much stronger. He wear a orange and red suit (originaly pink and yellow but he taught it was girly). He can also bend anything to his will when he is in the book. Yangst - Yang also briefly became Yangst in "Wonder Tweens Go!" (a parody of Batman). He didn't have any new powers. The only difference is that Yangst kept talking about his "dark past". Yangst is equipped with Y-shaped, explosive darts. Other Other Ages In the episode "Old School", Kraggler tricks Yin and Yang to become older. With the help of the Chronologicum he becomes a teenager, a middle-aged man and an old man. As a teenager Yang has become much stronger. He also has a tatoo (the tatoo is similar to the Yin Yang symbol). As a middle-aged man he has lost his muscles and his voice becomes lower pitched. Adult Yang also appears in "Wubble in Paradise" And as an old man he wears the same white shirt as 11-year old Yang, has grown a beard, has fake teeth and walks with a cane. Category:Characters